Drabbles of a relatioship
by QueenoftheSlayers
Summary: There was a girl standing over the football, glaring down at him.  "Next time, think.  Be human.  Asshole," she said, "now go."  Rachel and Artie are saved from from the slushies.


Title: Drabbles

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee... I don't want to own Glee.

Description: Rachel is in a relationship with a young women named Brooke. They meet when she knocks down and slushies a football player.

A/N: This just came to me. Please don't hate me. I know that Rachel is straight. But you know what, I don't actually watch the show... I have seen... four episodes. This was just for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>The Start<strong>

Rachel didn't know how it happened. It had happened so fast. One moment she was getting ready to get a slushy in the face with Artie, and the next the football player was on the ground, the slushy on him. There was a girl standing over the football, glaring down at him.

"Next time, think. Be human. Asshole," she said, "now go."

And he did. He stood and walked off, looking pissed and for a brief second the girl looked like she wondered if she needed to be concerned, but shrugging, not caring.

She turned to look at Rachel and Artie. "Hi, you two okay?"

"Fine," Rachel said.

"Me too. Thanks. I'm Artie," he said, extending his hand.

"Brooke," she said shaking his hand then turning to Rachel.

"I'm Rachel. Thank you. Now if you don't mind, Artie and I are late for Glee Club."

Rachel got behind Artie's chair and pushed him past.

"Have fun singing," Brooke said, looking back to where the football player had been. She was going to have to look out for the football players now. And warn her brother.

**Few hours**

"Brooke!" A voice called out as she walked up to her car. She stopped and turned to watch her brother, Trent, come running over across the parking lot from the football players. Most of them had stopped to watch him run to her, and the one that she knocked down was pointing at her.

"What do you want?" She asked, as she leaned against her car.

"Is it true? Did you really bring Brian down, and dump a slushy on him?"

"He was about to do that to two other students. You know how I feel about people picking on others."

"I know how you feel about bullies Riv, but he, him and a bunch of the others, they are out for blood."

"And they wont know what hit them. I don't need you to protect me," she said, turning around and opening her car door. "And stop calling me Riv, my name is Brooke, Not River."

"But you are more like a river, rushing through everything, not bubbling through it."

"Whatever," Brooke said, shutting her door and starting her car. "Am I still coming back for you after practice?"

"No, a guy on the team, Finn, said he could give me a ride."

"Okay, I'm going to the library."

She backed up and pulled out of the parking lot, at a speed not really safe.

**One week**

Brooke moved allow the hallways of the new school. She adjusted her bag strap and paused to lean against the wall and watch the girl, Rachel, talking with a guy. She recognized the boy as the one that dropped her brother off at the house last week. She watched as the girl looked heart broken as Finn walked away. She waited until the girl was near and she pushed off of the wall.

"Rachel, right?"

Rachel stopped and looked at Brooke.

"I am not in the mood to talk right now. Can this wait until later, please?"

"Sure," Brooke said, raising her hands and backing up. "I was just going to ask you about help in the lyrics class, but it can wait until you are feeling better."

Rachel looked at her for a few more moments before saying anything.

"Meet me after school in front of the glee room. We can work on your lyrics then."

"Okay. Feel better," Brook yelled, smiling.

**After school**

"So, where are you and your brother from?" Rachel asked, as she walked into the room and placed her bag in a chair. She made her way over to the piano where Brooke was sitting and working on a page full of lyrics.

Brooke looked up from her notebook smiling, her pen hovering above the page.

"Minnesota. Our mother got a job here, and neither of us wanted to live with our dad. I miss my friends, but I can live. I can move back for college in a year."

Rachel nodded, "give me the notebook, lets see what you have."

Brooke handed over the notebook and looked back down at the piano. She opened the cover and placed her hands over the keys. She looked back up and saw Rachel walking around the small floor area reading.

She pressed down a few keys, the noise ringing out in the room, causing Rachel to give her a glare for scaring her.

"Sorry," Brooke said, with a smirk on her face before she started playing again.

Brooke ignored the world when she played the piano, the same with the guitar, but the piano was different for her. Her grandmother taught her and when her grandmother died, she was so tempted to give in and stop. She didn't though. That was the one time her father had actually told her anything, and she listened. She knew that her grandmother wouldn't want her to give up something that she had talent for.

Her fingers flowed over the keys as she played. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't notice Rachel stop to watch her, or the group of students and teacher come into the room to watch her. She was at peace, lost to the world. Nothing was wrong when she was playing. It was even better when her brother was there singing with her.

Brooke slowed and finished her song and nearly fell off of the seat when the room broke into applause. She jumped up and quickly picked up her bag and pen and snagged her notebook back from Rachel on her way out of the room in a run.

"Fuck."

**At home**

"Brooke," Trent's voice carried up into the house. "You home?"

"No, you idiot, I am out sitting in my car!"

Trent went up the stairs taking two at a time. He opened his sister's door to find her lying on her bed, her legs and feet up on the wall.

"Heard that you gave quite a performance at school. You have playing in front of people… unless… you like the brunette?"

Brooke swung her legs down and rolled off her bed into a standing position.

"Yes, I have a crush, I was playing her the music for a song I was having her look at. No one else was supposed to come, school was over."

Trent chuckled and walked over to his sister.

"I am sorry that people heard. But from what I heard, she liked the music and the song you had her read. I am not sure if she put them together yet, but she did like it."

"Yeah, yay me…"

Brooke pulled out from under his arm and started out of her room. Trent followed and as he closed her door he added, "At least she is available, she was dating Finn."

"Fuck off loser."

Trent chuckled as he watched his sister go down the steps and walk around the stairway. A few moments he heard the back door open and knew that she was going to be out at the old swing set they had found when they moved in.

**Week later**

Brooke made her way through the hallways of the silent school. Everyone was outside at the prep rally, she was supposed to be too, but couldn't find the energy to go out and cheer for her brother. He would understand, he knew that she hated these things with a passion. She froze when she was caught.

"What are you doing inside?"

"Rachel," Brooke asked, turning around, "I thought I saw you outside with the rest of the school?"

"I came back in because I forgot something. What are you doing inside?"

"I don't do prep rallies. I don't have all the cheer in me for them. I think my brother sucked it out of me when we were younger."

"Ah," Rachel said, before turning and moving down the hallway more. "Are you coming? I want to sing that song that you wrote. I am guessing that the music you were playing was what it went to. I just need to figure out a few parts."

Brooke stared at the retreating form of Rachel before jogging to get up to her.

**Two months later**

"Hey, Riv!" Trent called out. Brooke ignored him as she made her way to her car. She smiled at the sight of Rachel impatiently waiting for her. "Brooke, Wait!"

Brooke stopped and turned, "I have a life that doesn't concern you Trent. Make your case fast."

"I was just letting you know that a few guys are coming over after practice. Plus, I just wanted to say something. You and Rachel, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G… OOW."

Trent backed away rubbing his arm. Dam she moved fast.

"What are you Trent, five? Go to practice, and leave me alone," Brooke, said, readjusting the strap of her bag.

"Fine," Trent said, still holding his arm, "Can't you learn to hit like a girl?"

"Last time I checked," Brooke called after her brother, "I am a girl! That doesn't mean anything about how I hit you!"

Brooke turned and saw Rachel giving her a look. She smiled and jogged over to the car and unlocked it. She slipped inside the car and held her hand out to Rachel.

"Sorry about that, he is a dork."

Rachel just nodded and squeezed Brooke's hand.

"We should get going, don't you think. Practice only last for so long, and if we want to get in any practice, we have to get going," Rachel finally said, a small blush on her face, her eyes on their hands.

"Right, practice," Brooke said, starting her car and tearing out of the parking lot.

**Three months later**

Brooke laced her fingers through Rachel's.

"What do you think? Purple of Blue?"

Rachel looked at Brooke, "You already own those two colors, multiples and different shades. How about a red?"

"I don't know," Brooke said, reaching her hand forward and pulling a red nail polish off of the shelf. "Red doesn't seem to suit me…"

"Please," Rachel said, "Red is your color, and not that red, too dark. You need to something brighter, how about this one."

Rachel pulled a bright red off the self and traded it with the one Brooke was holding. She put the darker shade back and pulled Brooke out of the isle and to the check out station.

"But…"

"No buts," Rachel said, a smile on her face, "you are getting this one, and you are going to wear it."

"Fine," Brooke said, her face in a pout, "but I wont enjoy it."

Rachel gave Brooke a look that said, 'bitch, please, you are going to love it.'

Brooke sighed before stepping forward and moving up to the counter and placing the nail polish down and her money.

**Few days later**

"RACHEL!" Brooke yelled, she raced down the hallway and slid to a stop in front of Rachel and a few other girls from the Glee club. They were all covered in Slushy. "Who did it? Give me names."

Rachel shook her head, slushy falling off her hair. She didn't want her girlfriend to get into trouble.

"No, you will get into a fight and get in trouble."

"Well, someone has to stand up to the bullies on the football team, and since none of the boys from Glee are stopping them from throwing freeing drinks on you, I am going to."

Brooke turned around and sprayed the hallway and saw a group of football players standing by lockers down the hall.

"Watch my bag," Brooke said, dropping her bag and walking off before Rachel could stop her.

She made her way around people, most not even seeing her, but the ones that did stopped at the look of anger and hatred on her face. They stopped and turned to watch her as she made her way to the football players. They watched her raise he hand and tap one on the back.

The hallway was a dead silence when the football player turned around.

"What do you want?"

Brooke smiled before he threw a punch into the players face and she heard a crack and blood started falling from the players nose.

"MY NOSE! WHAT THEY HELL?"

"That is what you get for dumping slushy's on my girlfriend, this is what you get for being an asshole." Brooke brought her knee into his crotch and he doubled over.

The other football players made to grab her but Coach Beiste was pulling Brooke back. Brooke didn't fight back, she just watched the other players help their fallen player up, all glaring at her.

**Home that night**

"Suspended? You go suspended for fighting? Brooke, I thought that you were over that."

Brooke looked up at her mom. She had been called into the school to get her daughter after fighting. The whole time that her mother was at the school and the ride home, her mom didn't even look at Brooke.

"They throw slushy's at people, they threw one at my girlfriend again," Brooke said, she laid her hands on the table in the kitchen.

"Why didn't you just tell a teacher?"

Brooke looked up at her mother. She wanted to yell, to scream, to tell her the truth.

"I saw red, I went after the nearest football player I could find."

"But, your brother's friends that come over, aren't they players?"

"Yes mom," Brooke said getting up, "But they aren't homophobe's and they are in the Glee Club. Can I go to my room?"

Brooke's mom nodded, "Just… do your homework, and don't play your music to loud. I have to go type up an email about how I am punishing you for attacking another student. But honey," Brooke stopped on the third step, "I am proud of you for standing up for your girlfriend, Rachel is a sweetie. But next time, tell a teacher, or I will really be taking your iPod and computer away."

Brooke nodded, leaving her mom standing in the kitchen doorway smiling.

**The Phone**

"When are they letting you come back to school?" Rachel asked Brooke over the phone.

"No idea," Brooke said, leaning backwards on her bed, her head dangling off the side. "Probably sometime next week. I wasn't really listening to the principle or the teachers when I was being yelled at for fighting. Have a problem doing that…. At least mom wasn't that mad… not really…"

"She looked pissed, from what Noah said. He said that the woman dragging you out looked… I can't repeat what he said."

Brooke smiled and rolled over to her stomach.

"Yeah, she plays mad in front of the teachers and such, but in private she told me she was proud of me for standing up for you. But that next time I need to talk to a teacher instead of beating someone up."

Rachel and Brooke talked for the next hour, about classes, glee songs, and when their next date was going to happen.

**School Again**

Brooke held hands with Rachel while the football players walked past her glaring. She waved and smiled at the one with the black eye, before turning back to her locker and closing it.

"So, you are coming into Glee tonight? Right?" Rachel asked.

"I guess… I still don't know how I feel about playing in front of everyone…"

Rachel shook her head, "You are going to do fine, plus your brother is going to be playing his guitar and singing with us. You have to come. I need you to come."

Brooke smiled, holding Rachel's hand and leaning into her shoulder.

"I guess I can live through my personal embarrassment for you. My way of showing you that I love you."

Rachel smiled, "I love you too. Now, come on, Kurt is waiting for us with Blaine at the café in town."

They left the school together, holding hands, smiling for the world to see.

* * *

><p>Reviews = love and huggles and cookiees.<p> 


End file.
